


lost in you

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: "He was saying you're cute," Jeno adds from the side, his eyes crinkled at the corner and smiling kindly. "I think you might have another fan, Hyuck."Donghyuck only hums, finishing drinking all the water and throwing the bottle away. "Really?" He lifts both of his eyebrows this time. "Do you think I'm cute, Sungchannie?"Sungchan bites his lower lip hard, but he nods his head, seeing Donghyuck's eyes shining bright. "Of course, hyung," he says. "You're the cutest out of everyone here."
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 229





	lost in you

**Author's Note:**

> hi 2chan nation

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Sungchan mutters, watching as Donghyuck dances in the middle of the practice room, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His moves are sharp and precise, brows furrowed in concentration as he hits every single beat.

From his side, Jeno shrugs before saying, "I guess? He _is_ cute... And he's always doing the aegyo for our group in variety shows."

Sungchan knows that well, but it isn't about _that_ that he's talking about; he's seen enough videos of both NCT 127 and NCT DREAM appearances, has watched too many fancams and performances, and Donghyuck is always cute in them, always manages to make people smile around him — maybe gets a bit too excited and exaggerates with the cuteness, but people still love it.

And he likes that too. Donghyuck is fun, and happy, and cute. All smiles. But it's not about that kind of cute Sungchan that is talking about — it's about serious Donghyuck; when his expression is something neutral, when his eyebrows are knotted in the middle of his forehead and sweat dripping down his neck, when he bites his lower lip as he puts his mind 100% into what he's doing. Even when he's focused on something, Donghyuck is just _too_ cute.

Still, Sungchan only says a " _Yeah..._ " and the conversation ends there. It's not like he can explain to Jeno that he thinks Donghyuck is cute in all the moments of the day, even when he's not trying. Jeno wouldn't understand it fully and probably think he's joking.

But he's not. The thing is — he's just totally whipped for Donghyuck. He could probably just draw a squiggly line on paper and Sungchan would treasure it forever. It's ridiculous and Sungchan is totally aware of it but... It's just what it is. And Donghyuck knows that.

Donghyuck knows all about that and he makes sure to send a blinding smile towards Sungchan when he finishes his routine, going towards where he's sitting to grab a bottle of water. Sungchan can only gulp, his mouth too dry as he eyes one drop of sweat running down Donghyuck's neck and disappearing inside his shirt. He wants to chase it — he wants to chase that one drop and all the others and to kiss all over Donghyuck's body.

And, once again, Donghyuck knows that too. He only smirks, running a hand through his sweaty hair, looking down at Sungchan as he uncaps his bottle.

"Do you want some water, Sungchannie?" He asks, lifting one eyebrow before he gulps down half the bottle in one go. Sungchan tries not to stare too hard at Donghyuck's Adam's apple bobbing up as he swallows.

"Thank you, hyung," he manages to say, prying his eyes away from Donghyuck's neck. "I'm good."

"He was saying you're cute," Jeno adds from the side, his eyes crinkled at the corner and smiling kindly. "I think you might have another fan, Hyuck."

Donghyuck only hums, finishing drinking all the water and throwing the bottle away. "Really?" He lifts both of his eyebrows this time. "Do you think I'm cute, Sungchannie?"

Sungchan bites his lower lip hard, but he nods his head, seeing Donghyuck's eyes shining bright. "Of course, hyung," he says. "You're the cutest out of everyone here."

Jeno laughs, unaware of anything, and Donghyuck joins him by smiling and humming appreciatively, but Sungchan can see in the way his lips curl up, in the way he stares hard at him that he won't forget about this.

And Sungchan is counting on that.

Later that night, safely hidden inside Donghyuck's shared room in his dorm, Sungchan can only gasp against Donghyuck's mouth as his back hits the door. He tries to muffle the sounds he makes, but it's hard when Donghyuck's hands seem to be everywhere on his body, and Sungchan can only whimper against Donghyuck's lips.

"You make too much noise," Donghyuck says. "Imagine if all the hyungs were here. They'd all hear you and know what we're doing, Sungchannie. Is that what you want?"

Donghyuck's hand is warm against his cheek, pulling him down to his level, and Sungchan can only chase the warmth of Donghyuck's lips against his, not bothered to answer him. With Donghyuck there, right in his arms, he could care less about what some other members could say or hear — it all seemed small and almost insignificant; why think about them when he could be having Donghyuck's hand down in his pants?

"Kiss me," Sungchan mumbles, trying to make Donghyuck stop talking. "Hyung, can't you just kiss me?"

Donghyuck hums a little, biting down on Sungchan's lower lip, but he gives in easily and parts his lips, letting Sungchan have a taste of him while he tries to get rid of Sungchan's pants, dragging the zipper down and pushing his pants away.

Sungchan can't help the noise that leaves his mouth when Donghyuck cups his growing boner, squeezing slightly, and making him arch against the door, moaning against Donghyuck's mouth as he breaks the kiss. He pulls the rest of his pants down hurriedly, not looking at the damp spot in his underwear.

"Come on," Donghyuck says, stepping back. He pulls his shirt off and ruffles his hair after. "Let's get into bed already before one of the hyungs decide to arrive early."

Sungchan lets his shirt fall on the floor, kicking his pants somewhere in the direction of the closed door. He looks towards Donghyuck's bed and motions confusedly at the number of things that are over his mattress. "Here? If your new headset ends up broken you can't complain later." He picks up the expensive-looking headset, the gold details shining under the room's light.

Making a noise of reproval, Donghyuck sits on the other bed in the room — the one Sungchan _knows_ is Johnny's — and pats down the mattress with one hand while he uses the other to push down his underwear, his cock half-hard already.

"Come on, Sungchannie," he says, in that voice breathy voice of his that sparks something how at the end of Sungchan's spine and spreads all over his body. "We don't have that much time."

Even though he looks twice at Johnny's immaculate looking bed, Sungchan goes. He pulls down his underwear as he gets close, straddling Donghyuck's thighs, and holding the back of Donghyuck's neck as he pulls him into a bruising kiss, more tongue than everything, trying to have him in all the ways he can.

Donghyuck laughs against his lips, one arm wrapping around Sungchan's waist and pulling him closer, while he uses his other hand to caress down on Sungchan's stomach until he gets to his cock, fisting it around the base.

"You're so hard already," Donghyuck mumbles against his mouth, licking over Sungchan's lower lip as he moves his hand upwards, spreading the pre-cum all over his cock. He jerks him off quickly until Sungchan is panting against his mouth and leaking all over. "Is that all because of me?" He asks, all cocky, and pulls back while smirking.

Sungchan huffs. He tries to chase Donghyuck's mouth, but Donghyuck dodges him and looks to the side. "Go and lay down, I need to get the lube."

It feels weird to be laying down on Johnny's bed instead of Donghyuck's. Even though they're technically _the same_ , it still hangs over his head the fact that it's someone else's bed. It's about the small things — instead of reaching to the right, Donghyuck goes to the left to gather lube; the desk under the window is a lot closer than what's he used to.

But it all flies away from Sungchan's mind the moment Donghyuck appears again, his cock hard against his stomach and with a bottle of lube in his hands, getting up on the bed and nudging Sungchan's legs until he opens them apart.

"Up," Donghyuck says, and Sungchan doesn't even think anymore about how it's Johnny's pillow he's shoving under his hips, spreading his legs until Donghyuck settles between them, warming the lube between his fingers before he lowers down and places little kisses all over Sungchan's stomach and down his belly button, just above his aching cock.

"Ugh—" Sungchan makes a little noise. He tries to shuffle his hips a little, to make Donghyuck get the hint to move _lower_ , but Donghyuck only nips at the skin on his hips.

Sungchan can feel the smile against his skin, the way Donghyuck chuckles lowly before he makes pressure on his rim, a finger barely breaching in before he starts to suck a hickey on the delicate skin between his thigh and his groin, using his teeth to tease at the mark he just created.

Soon, he's slipping another finger inside and Sungchan sighs, wanting nothing more than to Donghyuck just be _done_ with that part already so he could fuck him properly.

He lets out an impatient noise, hips moving a little again, clenching down on the fingers before saying, "Fuck me now, hyung. I don't need much stretching today."

Donghyuck lets out a little laugh. "What do you mean you don't need it? You're so fucking tight around my fingers, Sungchannie."

"Just fuck me already, it's okay," he replies back, one hand enlacing on Donghyuck's hair. "Come on, hyung."

"You're acting so needy tonight," Donghyuck snickers. "Why all of this?"

"You were worried about the hyungs coming soon, but now you aren't anymore?"

Donghyuck hums. He lifts himself up, his fingers slipping out of Sungchan. "Fair, fair," he says, shaking his head a bit. "But still... So needy."

Sungchan doesn't reply back, but he lets out a satisfied noise when Donghyuck leans over him to kiss him again, tongue hot as he licks inside his mouth, swallowing all of his moans.

"Come on, Sungchannie," Donghyuck says, tapping the side of Sungchan's thighs. "You know how this is—up, up."

Sungchan can't help but grunt a little when he feels the stretch on his muscles, the aching on his lower back, but it's all worth it when Donghyuck puts his legs over his shoulders and gets close enough to start sliding inside of him, the head of his cock catching at the rim.

 _Maybe he should have let Donghyuck stretch him open more,_ Sungchan thinks for a second, at the pressure and strain he feels, but it all vanishes when Donghyuck puts his hand over his cock and Sungchan moans loudly, bucking into the heat he feels.

Donghyuck moves his hand, using all the pre-cum he's leaking to make the slide smoother, and when his hips are finally flush with his ass, Sungchan takes a deep breath in.

From there on, Sungchan can only feel the heat in his body, the fire that spreads all over his limbs, mixing up with the stretch and burn in his muscles from his position. One kiss from Donghyuck — almost fucking bending him in half as he fucks into him — makes Sungchan all dizzy and forget about any discomfort he could ever feel. He tugs at Donghyuck's hair, pulling him close, as close as he possibly can, and tries to kiss him, but he's panting so much that it's more breathing against each other's lips than really a kiss.

"So noisy," Donghyuck mumbles, somewhere between squeezing the base of Sungchan's cock and snapping his hips so hard that it makes the sound echo in the room.

Sungchan replies with another whimper. He bites his lower lip, tries to hold back from making any noise, but it's impossible when he's feeling so much, when his body is thrumming with desire and Donghyuck just fucks him so good, so right, moving his hand on his cock and making Sungchan see galaxies forming behind his eyelids.

"Donghyuck-hyung..." he half-mumbles, half-whines, clenching down tight when Donghyuck squeezes his dick one more time. He brings his palm to his face, trying to stop his voice from being so loud, but when he fails to do just that, Sungchan resorts to biting down on his hand, eyes stinging with tears.

He curls his feet, body taught with pleasure, his stomach turning into knots. Donghyuck sweetly coos something he can't make out — not when his mind is just a mess and all he can focus on is on coming soon, on feeling so fucking full with Donghyuck's cock, of wanting to feel his body all over his.

"Sung— _channie_..." Donghyuck's voice comes out high-pitched, breaking out as his hips stutter when Sungchan clenches down, fingers tightening in the hold he has of Donghyuck's hair. "I'm gonna come... I think I—" his voice gives out and he moans, hands squeezing Sungchan's hips.

"Pull out, pull out," Sungchan cries out. "Can't ruin Johnny-hyung's bed!"

Donghyuck grunts, unhappy, but he slips out, lowering Sungchan's legs back onto the bed. He jerks himself quickly, brows furrowed in concentration, biting down on his lips, and Sungchan can't help but think he looks cute like that with his face all flushed and bangs sticking to his forehead, lips all bitten and red.

"Hyung," he says, immediately catching Donghyuck's attention. "Come here."

Donghyuck's frown only increases, his hand stopping on his hard and angry cock, but then his expression melts into one of understanding when he understands and he moves quickly, kneeling above Sungchan's face, thighs trembling.

Sungchan runs his hands over the muscular thighs, caressing them, before he clutches Donghyuck's ass cheeks, squeezing hard.

"Come on, hyung."

Donghyuck barely hesitates before he shuffles closer, holding around his cock as Sungchan opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, tentatively having his first taste. He sucks around the head, tonguing at the slit, but Donghyuck is too gone, too close to coming, and holds himself up by having one hand against the wall, looking down at Sungchan's face as Sungchan sucks around him.

With his mouth full of cock and having no way of talking, Sungchan only nods his head, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Donghyuck cradles the side of Sungchan's face, fingers warm and careful as he holds him in place and starts to thrust slowly, building up his rhythm until he can barely keep his eyes open anymore, throwing his head back as he only moans, bucking into the tight heat that he feels around his cock.

Sungchan feels one or two stray tears running down his cheek, but he keeps squeezing Donghyuck's ass, holding it so tightly he knows he'll leave the mark of his fingers there, trying to bring him closer and to have all of him.

His mouth is on fire, but the touch he receives on the side of his face, the way Donghyuck holds him, is gentle, and the contrast between the way he fucks his mouth and the way he touches him make Sungchan whine and sneak one hand away from Donghyuck's ass to squeeze around his cock, trying to alleviate some of the pressure he feels.

He wants to come so bad, but he doesn't want to do it before Donghyuck, and he can't say anything when his mouth is full of dick, so Sungchan works hard, sucking him as if his life depended on it, until Donghyuck is gasping silently, looking down at him with wide eyes as he holds him tight by the hair.

And that's the only sign Sungchan needs. He prepares himself and swallows all of Donghyuck's bitter cum, making sure to lick him clean before Donghyuck pulls back, chest all flushed and breathing heavily.

"Jesus _fuck_ —" Donghyuck mutters, his legs trembling bad, but he moves on the bed until he sits over Sungchan's thighs, hand wrapping around Sungchan's dick. He barely needs to move it much before Sungchan is coming all over his stomach, moaning loudly and his body shaking as he does it so, Donghyuck's name spilling out of his mouth as he's milked dry.

Donghyuck wipes his hand on Sungchan's stomach before he moves closer, slowly, no hurry in his movements now. He lowers himself a bit, being careful not to touch the sticky mess on Sungchan's body, and pecks him quickly on the lips.

"Are you good?" He asks.

Sungchan nods his head, clearing out his throat before trying to say anything. "Y-yeah," his voice comes out broken just as he imagined it would after being fucked like that. " _Yeah,_ " He tries to say again, more sure this time, with a little more strength.

"Great," Donghyuck says, thumb brushing the side of Sungchan's face before he lowers himself again and kisses him slowly, taking his own sweet time.

Feeling tired and lazy, Sungchan lets Donghyuck explore his mouth whoever he wanted, to do anything he wants, only following his lead.

Still, Donghyuck pulls out after a moment, thumb brushing over Sungchan's lower lip and smearing around a strand of saliva.

"We need to get clean," he says. "And spray the room with something so Johnny-hyung won't suspect anything."

 _Johnny._ Suddenly Sungchan remembers exactly where they _are_ and he groans, rubbing his face. "Is there any cum on the bed?"

"I don't think so," Donghyuck answers, bringing him back into another kiss. "We're good. If he comes back drunk he won't notice a thing. I'm pretty sure."

Sungchan isn't very sure of that, but he can't bring himself to make a convincing argument when Donghyuck is back to kissing him, hands holding him so tenderly.

When Donghyuck breaks apart again, Sungchan can only stare at his pink mouth before he registers the words that Donghyuck is saying, "Let's take a shower before they come back," he says. "And then fix things. If we have enough time I can even let you fuck me."

 _That_ is something that Sungchan would enjoy a lot, so he can only nod quickly, licking over his lips. Still, he looks to the other bed and everything that is thrown over it, thinking hard. "But on your bed," he says. "It's safer like that."

Donghyuck snorts, shaking his head a bit. "You just don't want to have to deal with the mess."

Sungchan can only smile. "That too."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3  
> (plz just interact with me if u are +18 thanks)


End file.
